Conventionally, for the information processing devices such as computers, word processors, etc., which can display a dynamic image of data such as characters, drawings, etc., on a screen, for example, below-explained techniques disclosed by Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 102844/1994 (Tokukaihei 6-102844), Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 26584/1987 (Tokukaisho 62-26584), and Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 216767/1991 (Tokukaihei 3-216767) have been used.
The image display device of Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 102844/1994 is arranged so as to generate characters which move around in disorder by means of a random number generator without inputting display parameters. According to the above image display device, a dynamic image is prepared based on parameters for displaying characters or drawings, such as a scaling factor, an affine transformation parameter, a canadian transformation parameter, an outline width, a curvature, etc.
The curved surface preparing method of Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 26584/1987 (Tokukaisho 62-26584) is arranged such that a free curved surface is prepared by partially deforming a part of the curved surface as specified, thereby forming the curved surface as desired step by step by an interactive operation practically at real time.
The image preparing device of Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 216767/1991 is arranged such that composite parameters are prepared from parameters as input from an external section and parameters as stored in a main memory, and a dynamic image is formed at real time by deforming an image as input based on the resulting composite parameter.
However, according to the image display device of Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 102844/1994, although a random movement of characters or drawings can be achieved by the random number generator, a movement of the characters or the drawings as the user desires cannot be obtained. Moreover, in the case of displaying a dynamic image of the characters or the drawings, etc., as it is required to input a plurality of parameters for displaying the characters, the drawings, etc., a dynamic image cannot be easily obtained.
According to the curved surface preparing method of Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 26584/1987, although the curved surface can be deformed at real time, as a deformation is performed by transferring each point within a deformation area on a plane of the curved surface, it is not suited for preparing outlines, or the lines on the curved surface.
Furthermore, according to the image preparing device of Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 216767/1991, three kinds of basic shape indicative data for the movement of the image data are required, and the image data is moved based on these three basic shape indicative data. Therefore, the method is not suited for processing a complicated deformation.